


Winter Fun

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have different ideas of what constitutes a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fun

Title: Winter Fun  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Harry and Draco have different ideas of what constitutes a holiday.  
Word Count: 634  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the current [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** prompt: Winter Activities.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winter Fun

~

“I can’t wait to try all the facilities,” Harry enthused, looking around the hotel.

Draco shrugged. “It is a nice place,” he admitted. “It does seem to be quite busy, however.”

Harry grinned. “Of course it’s busy,” he said. “Hermione did say that this was a very popular Muggle skiing resort.”

They checked in and were quickly shown to their room. As soon as the door closed behind the porter, Draco threw himself onto the bed with a sigh.

“Traveling by Muggle means is so tedious,” he whinged. “Why couldn’t we just have Apparated?”

“We wanted to be untraceable, remember?” Harry said. “It took about two months for them to agree I could even go on holiday, and another month for us to coordinate our schedules. The last thing we want is for the Ministry to find us, which they could, if we go Apparating all over the place.”

Draco shrugged. “Well, I suppose,” he muttered.

Harry sat next to him, leaning over to brush a kiss onto his temple. “We’re here now, though,” he whispered. “No need to go anywhere else for a while.”

Draco immediately perked up. “That’s true,” he purred, turning his face towards Harry. “So, what shall we do now?”

Bouncing off the bed, Harry grinned. “Let’s so skiing!” he said.

Draco, incredulous, sat up and watched as Harry spelled open his trunk and rummaged for the skiing equipment. “You want to go skiing _now_?” he asked.

“Well sure,” Harry said, looking puzzled. “Why else are we here?”

“To relax,” Draco said. “To go to the spa and have massages.”

“Don’t you want to ski, and snowboard and try all those great winter activities?” Harry asked, finishing dressing.

“Ugh. I cannot abide being cold and wet,” Draco said. “And I abhor skiing. If you insist on going, then I’ll just stay in the hotel and wait for you by that fireplace I saw in the lobby. I’m sure I can find someone to bring me a coffee laced with Firewhisky.”

“They’ll look at you funny if you ask for Firewhisky. Get brandy,” Harry advised.

Draco snorted. “Just take care of yourself, Potter,” he said. “I’ll be fine.”

They walked back down to the lobby, and Draco began heading for the fireplace.

Harry followed him, sighing. “I wish you would come with me,” he said.

“You could stay here with me,” Draco said.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, yeah?” Harry said.

Draco sat down, making himself comfortable on a couch that faced the roaring fire. “That’s fine, Harry,” he said. “Take your time. I’ll manage.”

Harry hovered there for a moment, but, as Draco looked comfortable, he began to move away.

Stopping at the desk, he asked for directions to the ski slopes and for information on lessons, before heading out. Glancing back to check on Draco, he paused, his brow knitting.

Draco appeared to be holding court. A dark-haired man and a redhead were sitting next to him, talking, and even as Harry continued watching, an attractive brown-haired man joined them, striking up a conversation with Draco, and holding out a glass of something that looked like brandy.

Draco smiled slowly, tilting his head up flirtatiously.

Harry inhaled sharply, making a snap decision. There was no way he was going anywhere now.

Draco, about to accept the drink from the nice young man, whose name was Lars, jumped as Harry swooped down and virtually snatched him up.

“But... but I thought you were going skiing...” Draco sputtered as Harry dragged him away.

“Changed my mind,” Harry said between gritted teeth. “I think we need to spend some time together instead. I can ski later.”

As Harry pulled him along, Draco smirked. It worked every time. And now, they could have some real winter fun.

~


End file.
